Parce que c'etait toi
by Shi Tsu Michaelis
Summary: Plusieurs One Short sur le couple Tifa/Cloud
1. Chapter 1

*~ oOo ~* Parce que c'était toi *~ oOo ~*

Le bar du 7eme ciel était ouvert depuis 1 mois depuis l'affaire de « deepground » .Tifa était surmené heureusement Marlene et Denzel l'aidaient dans sa tache, Cloud était toujours en voyage au grand dam des deux enfants, qui voyaient la souffrance de la jeune barmaid. De temps à autre Vincent, Yuffie, Cid et Barret venaient les voir, passé du temps avec eux, mais la présence du jeune homme manquer à tous.

Tifa s'écroula sur le canapé une fois le bar fermé, ce soir elle était seul, Denzel et Marlene étant avec Barret en voyage. Elle soupira, soudain ses pensées s'envolèrent vers le bel adonis blond de ses rêves, ses yeux piquèrent, un nœud se forma dans son estomac, une crise d'angoisse faisait son apparition, elle le sentait, le savait, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et sa respiration se raréfié. Elle commença aussi a pleuré silencieusement, elle ne fit même pas attention à la porte qui c'était ouverte, ni à l'homme de ses rêves qui entrait. Celui-ci avait le cœur brisé en voyant le triste spectacle devant lui. Il posa ses affaires sur le comptoir du bar avant de se précipiter vers la jeune femme, que faire? Il n'oserait avouer l'effroi qu'il ressentait. Néanmoins il prit son courage à deux mains et tenta de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, quelque secondes plus tard son corps commença lentement à se détendre, sa respiration et son cœur eux aussi retrouvèrent un rythme normal. Cloud essuya du bout des doigts les larmes qui avaient perlés sur le visage de la jeune brune. Elle baissa la tête honteuse d'avoir craqué et surtout devant lui. Cloud la porta, étant à bout de force elle ne put résister et pourquoi résister ? Alors qu'elle était enfin dans les bras de l'homme dont elle avait toujours désiré, parce que le lendemain elle savait qu'elle souffrirait de cette proximité, car demain elle voudrait encore plus, toujours plus …mais il n'y aurait que du vent. Elle ferma les yeux en pleurant, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? Elle aimait un homme qui courrait après ces fantômes…bien sur il avait beaucoup avancés et il était plus présent mais il était aveugle par rapport à la jeune barmaid, elle savait qu'il la considérait à jamais comme étant sa meilleure amie. Le beau blond la regarda s'endormir et le cœur briser resta auprès d'elle a veillé sur elle. Quel piètre ami il faisait, il n'avait jamais pensé que Tifa, la forte et puissante Tifa puisse un jour craquer…elle dormait profondément même si elle bouger beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas lâché la main de Cloud et lui, la tenait fermement comme pour lui rappeler sa présence. Il voulait tout lui avouer mais il avait peur de sa réaction, de la briser comme un objet fragile. Mais et si tout était le contraire? Qu'avec ce qu'il avait à dire elle soit heureuse? Il secoua la tête pour éviter de penser a son cœur maintenant, ce contentant de profiter du tableau qui soffites à lui. Tifa la belle Tifa, allongée dans son lit murmurant le prénom de son ami d'enfance. Cloud senti son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine à la limite de la souffrance tellement c'en était agréable, un sourire timide s'étira pour finalement en faire un vrai, éprouvait elle encore des sentiments pour lui? Même après toutes ses années d'aveuglement? Pouvait-il tenter enfin sa chance? Avait il le droit a ce sourire qui s'étirait sur le visage de Tifa, quand elle voyait les enfants, ou même, lui quand il rentré? Aurait-il le droit de possédé cette femme qui était toute sa vie? Longtemps ils crurent chacun que Cloud était amoureux d'Aerith mais non, il la voyait comme une amie très proche, voir une sœur, qu'il aurait perdu par sa faute, un traumatisme qui bloqua l'accès de son cœur aux autres. Mais Tifa avait su être patiente le ramenant à la raison, en lui apprenant a vivre tout simplement, a apprécier la liberté, oui il savait que c'était grâce à elle qu'il était encore ici aujourd'hui. Il caressa doucement ses longs cheveux noirs avant de l'embrasser sur le front, son regarde bleue était tendre, amoureux, quand Tifa ouvrit les yeux doucement elle surprit ce regard, elle eu l'espoir que ce regard lui soit adresser. Il passa un certain temps, avant qu'ils ne bougent pas crainte que leur bulle disparaisse. Ils ne voulaient pas parler, voulant juste profiter de l'autre, Tifa serra la main de Cloud celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et d'un geste tendre posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un geste anodin mais qui eut pour effet de sceller le destin d'un couple trop longtemps en suspend….

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

-1*~ oOo ~* Je t'aime *~ oOo ~*

Il n'avait qu'un pas a faire,un seul et il pourrait être heureux avec la femme qu'il a toujours aimé,mais sa peine son fardeau l'en empêcher il voulait oublier et avancer mais c'était dure,trop dure… Il fermais ces yeux bleue, il souffrais encore plus de cette situation quand il savait que ces sentiments étaient partager car oui il savait qu'il était partager il voyait en Tifa comme dans un livre ouvert mais que pouvait il faire?Lui demander d'attendre?Non elle l'avait déjà attendu 8 ans, il ne pouvait lui demander plus. Il s'allongea sur le lit, une odeur familière lui fit ouvrir les yeux, elle était la! Devant lui plus belle que jamais avec ses longs cheveux noirs détachés,un regard noisette chaleureux,un petit sourire a faire fondre les barrière du jeune guerrier et pourtant même face a elle il n'arrivais pas a se lancer,il remarqua toute suite un détails qui clochait,elle portait une longue robe noir. Il la regarda perplexe mais ou allait elle?Pourquoi elle allais sortir?Et surtout avec qui?Il se redressa d'un coup pour lui faire face,surprise la jeune femme recula.

-Je…je voulais juste te prévenir que j'allais sortir, Marlene et Denzel sont avec Barret parties pour le week end voir Cid…je t'ai préparé ton repas il est….

-Tu vas ou?Et avec qui?

Le ton qu'employer Cloud était ferme avec une note de tristesse, Tifa sembla étonné par ces questions il s'intéresser a ce qu'elle faisait maintenant?Il n'avait même pas remarquer qu'elle sortait tout les soirs depuis une semaines déjà,elle plongea son regard chocolat dans celui bleue mako de Cloud,elle essaya de se contrôler et de ne pas retomber sous son charme.

-Je…je..enfin sa fait un moment que je sors…

-Mais ou?

-Dans un petit restaurant, mais t'inquiète pas je ne rentre jamais tard bon je vais y aller…

Soudain le bruit d'une voiture se fit entendre en bas du 7th Heaven le bar de Tifa,elle klaxonner,Cloud tourna sa tête pour voir qui était dans la voiture, son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit une masse de cheveux rouges en sortir avec un bouquet de fleurs, Tifa recula en ayant vu la couleur de ses yeux changer ils étaient foncés, il paraissait en apparence être calme mais il tremblait de rage au fond de lui. Il se leva doucement,fixa la porte et Tifa et doucement sans aucune trace de colère ou de rage il souhaita a la brune une bonne soirée. Celle-ci était désemparée, pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi après tout il ne l'aimait que comme une amie?Pourquoi ces yeux lui faisait comprendre autre chose?Pourquoi voyait elle de la souffrance dans ces yeux bleues qu'elle avait tant regarder?Il avança d'un pas, il effleura son bras dénudé et s'approcha pour lui faire la bise, mais pourquoi son cœur recommençais t'il a battre avec autant de force?Elle qui croyait tout ça passer,fini, elle se trompais lourdement en croyant être guérie de Cloud Strife,elle posa sa main sur son bras le regardant, elle ne pu que sourire lorsqu'elle vit un once de tendresse dans son regard si fermer. Il craquer, fallait il qu'il tente sa chance avant de la perdre totalement?Oui! Il savait qu'avec elle il pourrait faire face a tout il pourrait même s'alléger de son fardeau,il posa son autre main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et malgré la pénombre leurs regard ne se lâchaient plus leurs corps se collaient l'un contre l'autre et d'une façon presque enfantine, ils s'échangèrent leurs premiers baisers sous les coups de klaxons d'un roux qui souriaient en voyant les deux ombres n'en formaient plus qu'une.

-Il lui aura fallu du temps pour lui dire « je t'aime »….


End file.
